


Dammit Johnson

by Again_n_Again



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drug Use, Eric accidentally does drugs, M/M, Pie Baking, Zimbit, but not really, dream scape, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Again_n_Again/pseuds/Again_n_Again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnson stop by the Haus and leaves a special gift for the boys there.  Bitty is so pleased that someone else was baking and decides to dig in, after being assured that they are NOT magic brownies.  They happen to be something else.  Dammit Johnson, always manipulating the plot lines!<br/>With his inhibitions lowered Bitty hits on a Jack that may or may not be a hallucination.  </p><p>Awkward boy sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit Johnson

**Author's Note:**

> Not trying to glorify drug use here, but ALAS, this is for cheap thrills....let's be real. I know why you're here.  
> Also, what Bitty experiences while high - IS something that has happened, so....semi based on a true story?  
> Though baking shrooms really lessens the potency, so don't worry...I didn't mess with Bitty too bad!
> 
>  
> 
> Last bit: This is my FIRST fic in this fandom, and also, my FIRST fic that isn't Raven Cycle...EVER. So have mercy on my poor repressed soul.

“Try em. Bits!  They’re fucking great!”  Shitty yelled over the couch into the kitchen where Bitty stood dumbfounded at the stove.  It’s not that the rest of the boys in the Haus _never_ cooked.  I mean, it happened….sometimes.  It’s just that when they did need to feed themselves, it was usually something from a can or a boxed freezer pizza.  He hadn’t known any of them to actually bake anything since he moved in.  Bitty was the best; so no one else bothered to try.

“….wait.”  Bitty said, as realization slowly dawned on him.  “Are these pot brownies?”

“Nah Bits.”  Ransom called. 

“I swear to you, on my Wellie honor that they are NOT pot brownies.”  Holster agreed.

Bitty didn’t look too sure, but they did look good.  He had also gotten a C- on his quiz this morning, AND a certain blue eyed captain had woke him up at 5:30 in the morning to go running.  He could use a sweet pick me up. 

Bitty sometimes wondered why Jack only seemed to ever subject him to these early morning torture sessions, but Bitty suspected that because Jack was a good Captain, he must think that Bitty needed the most help.  He sighed.  Or maybe it was just that he was the only one actually willing to get up and go whenever Jack called.  It wasn’t that he even liked early morning runs; it was just that the sweating, smiling Hockey God jogging next to him always made it worth it.  Jack was always glad to be moving, and Bitty liked to see Jack smile.  He liked being there when it happened, and he liked thinking that maybe, just maybe, part of that was because of him too.  Bitty sighed again; his feelings for Jack were really getting out of control.

So, Bitty was exhausted.  He looked down at the pan.  They didn’t look as good as his brownies did, but that was to be expected. 

He asked again, “There is NO pot in these?”  – just to be sure.  He didn’t need to be giggling his ass off tonight.  He needed a nap.  He needed to clear his Jack-riddled brain.

“WE SWEAR!”  The boys called in unison.

Bitty shrugged and cut himself a large piece. 

Was chocolate protein?  He thought he could probably argue that somehow.

They were a little mushy and  grainy, but the chocolate was there, so he focused on that, and swallowed it down.

Slinging off his backpack and kicking off his shoes, Bitty made his way into the living room, licking the last crumbs from his finger tips, and smiling to himself that Jack wasn’t here to chirp him about his food choices too.

“That wasn’t too bad boys!”

(It was pretty bad.  But it was the effort that counted in Bitty’s book)  

“I’m proud of you!”  Bitty beamed, looking at Ransom and Holster lazily sprawled on the couch.  But their eyes were trained on Bitty’s fingers - their faces flushed. 

Shitty was on the floor getting his hair braided by Nursey, and Dex was scowling daggers at the four of them.  

Something was wrong.

All the boys were staring at him  - like _staring_ at him.  They all looked as if they were trying not to smile, but their lips were struggling to stay put over their teeth.  Ransom was practically vibrating.  Shitty’s mustache twitched.

Bitty slapped his hands down on his thighs in exasperation.

“You lied to me!  Didn’t you?  They _were_ pot brownies!”  Bitty’s head was cocked waiting for their admission, but Shitty just shook his head. 

“Nah dude.  We didn’t lie.   But….um…Johnson stopped by when you were in class….he was just in town for a visit and…..

“Well, Bits.  He dropped that pan off for us.”  Holster finished, because Shitty could no longer speak around his absurdly large smile.

Something dreadful pooled in Bitty’s belly.

“What is it guys?  What’s in them?  OH MY GOD!  Do I have to call an ambulance?”

All the boys starting laughing - rolling on the couch, clutching at each other through fits that curled their bodied inward like it pained them to laugh so hard. 

Ransom had to wipe at his mouth, to get a spot of drool that had escaped.

“Bro, you’re fine!  It’s just shrooms.”

Bitty’s eyes widened in horror. 

“WHAT???”

Ronsom spoke again, “Bitty, people cook with them all over the world, don’t..”

But Bitty cut him off.

“Don’t you tell me about shrooms Rans!  Don’t you dare tell me about cooking!  You guys tricked me!  What if I get drug tested?  What if I hallucinate?  What if I die?”

Everyone looked properly chastised for about half a second before breaking back into uproarious fits of laughter. 

Bitty was so angry he thought he might bust a gasket.

Shitty must have noticed his expression because he held up his hands in surrender, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Bits, I’m sorry.  Don’t worry though.  Really.  We all had some over an hour ago and we’re fine.  I mean, we didn’t fucking hork down an entire corner like you did, but really, they’re not even that strong.”

Bitty did feel mildly relieved that no one else seemed to be acting too out of the ordinary, but he was still mad.  Some beer and cheap pot was one thing, but he hadn’t ever experimented further, and now wasn’t sure what this would do to him.

“No pies for a week!  NO!  A month!”  Bitty shrieked as he stomped up stairs to his room.

He could hear them all groaning behind him, blaming each other for getting Bitty involved and losing their pie privileges, and while Bitty knew they deserved it, he wasn’t totally sure it was a threat he could keep. 

Baking was his stress relief and his joy.  He’d be punishing himself too.

Now that he was alone in his room, he worried if maybe he should have stayed with the others.  Did people like, freak out, on mushrooms?  Would he hallucinate?  Would he have a “bad trip”?  That was something he heard people talk about, right? _Oh Lord._  

Maybe he could call Jack?  No.  Jack would really be mad, and he didn’t want to get the other boys in trouble.

He decided to carry on like he normally would.  He planned on editeding his vlog this afternoon, so that’s what he would do.  He put on his favorite playlist and got to work.

It only took him five minutes to realize this was not going to work.  The music sounded different now – distracting.  He couldn’t focus on much of anything else.  It was like the beat was moving through him, and….were the images on the screen dancing to the beat?  Did he really just see that?  _Oh no._

He looked around his room, turning slowly in his desk chair.  Everything seemed a little fuzzier, and yes, everything was also always mildly swaying to the rhythm of the music.  Bitty stomach rolled.  He walked slowly to his bed.  He needed to sleep it off.  He worried that someone might come in and see him like this.  He felt silly, and a little ashamed, though he knew it wasn’t his fault. 

It wasn’t necessarily a bad feeling, but he wished he wasn’t mad at his friends because he knew it would have been a lot more enjoyable if he’d been experiencing this with company instead of alone in his room, freaking out by himself. 

Bitty wondered what Jack would do.  Jack always did the right thing.  How would he handle himself?  Bitty’s mind raced over how Jack had looked earlier when they’d gotten back from their run.  Jack had walked into his room to shower before class, and didn’t close the door all the way.  He’d been doing that more lately.  And while Bitty never felt okay with downright gawking at Jack, years of being the only gay guy in locker rooms taught him that airing on the side of prudence was always the safe bet, (no matter how much the other guys teased and grab-assed each other) but sometimes he still caught a glance.  And today was a glorious one at that. 

Jack was pale but his skin was smooth and glossed with a thin layer of sweat.  Bitty had had a quick, filthy fantasy that involved a batch of glaze icing and how Jack would look as he licked it off his body.  He’d make Jack his plate and his entrée. 

Oh Geeze.  Bitty had to reign it in. 

Sure he had thought of that this morning while Jack practically strip teased in front of his wide open door, but remembering the fantasy now, when he was….what?  high?  Was making his body react quicker and it was harder for him to control it.  He was spiraling in thoughts of Jack.  What he would feel like.  What he would sound like.  What he would look like. 

Bitty closed his eyes and gave in to those fantasies.  He wanted to dream about Jack.  If he never got to find those things out for real, dreaming could be his consolation prize.  He felt almost giddy, wondering what kind of wild dreams his brain would come up for him now.  He let himself drift.

 

“C’mon Bits.  Get up.”

It was Jack.  _Yes._   This was good.  _This is how it starts_ Bitty thought.

Jack was leaning over him, and Bitty was on his back.  He looked up at him, batted his lashes and tried for a seductive smile.

Jack’s eyes widened a bit before he schooled his feature again.  Bitty liked this.  He liked the chase. 

He stretched his body out, feeling all his muscles tighten and relax.  Jack had both hands on either side of Bitty’s head, but when he moaned a little and rolled his hips out, lifting his arms over his head to stretch, Jack stepped back quickly.  He looked flustered.  His eyes raked over Bitty's body.  Jack swallowed, hard.  Bitty liked that too. 

With one hand, Bitty rubbed at his lower stomach leisurely, letting his hand hitch his shirt up a little to expose skin.  Jack’s eyes darted to his navel, and lingered.  All the color was draining from his face.  Bitty smirked.

“Jack….I - I don’t feel so good.”  He whined.  He was really playing it up, but who cared, it was his fantasy.  He could play patient/nurse if he wanted to.  And the worried look on Jack’s face, made Bitty even surer that this was what Jack wanted too.

Jack took two quick steps back to the bed, and leaned over Bitty, placing his hand on his head.

“You don’t feel hot?  The guys told me what they did, and I’m so sorry.  I’ll make sure they get it at practice tomorrow.  Don’t you worry Bits.  They know what they’re in for.”  Jack looked murderous, but Bitty didn’t want _that_ type of dream.  He needed to steer this back to where he wanted it.

“You don’t think I’m hot?”  He asked coyly, reaching up to snake a hand around Jack’s wrist.  God, his arms felt strong. 

Jack almost leapt away at the touch, and if Bitty hadn’t been holding him, he probably would have.

“Umm…that’s not what…I.. Bits….”

“Jack….”  Bitty was going for demure but he thought he just sounded desperate.  There was no way Jack could misread this.

“It’s my head.”  Bitty said.  “It feels all….funny”  He was laying it on thick now.

But Jack looked like he was buying into it.  He leaned down closer, real concern etched into the hard lines of his face.  His eyes were soft and bright, and Bitty loved him.  He couldn’t take it anymore.  He didn’t want a game.  He wanted Jack.  The real Jack…but this would have to do.

 _That’s right_ , he thought.  _Lean in.  Just a little closer._

Bitty surged forward, wrapping his arms around Jacks neck. 

He kissed his jaw, his neck - buried himself in the curve of Jacks body.  He pulled him closer and Jack fell forward on top of him.

“Yes.” Bitty purred.  Wrapping his legs around Jacks waist. 

“Bitty!”  Jack sounded startled,  Lost.

“Jack.  Jack. Jack. Jack.” Bitty said over and over again as he pushed his body up, grinding into to Jack, just wanting him to be closer.  Jack, pulled away, and _No_ , this isn’t how the dream was supposed to go.  Why couldn’t Bitty ever get what he wanted?  Not even in this stupid drug induced fantasy he concocted.

Jack pulled away enough to look down at Bitty, and there it was in his eyes.  That’s what Bitty wanted to see.  Affection.  Fear too; but mostly affection.  So - Bitty kissed him again.  He took his lips in his own and tightened his legs around Jack’s waist.  He was almost hanging off of Jack now, but when Jack’s lips parted and Bitty licked his way into his mouth, Jack groaned and his arms gave out a little, and then he was pressing Bitty down into the bed.  His weight felt marvelous, and when Jack kissed him back Bitty whimpered.  Jack’s tongue was like the rest of him, purposeful, quick, and perfect.  Bitty was hard now, and he arched into Jack again, searching for friction.  But when Jack felt him, he stiffened and pulled away. 

“Bitty. Wait…..you’re - you’re not right.”  Jack sat on his knees against the wall.

Bitty found it hard to understand anything, but he managed to get out a strangled, “What?”

“I mean…” Jack looked flustered, but his lips were pink and wet and Bitty was already crawling down the bed to get closer to him and get back to where they left off.  Jack raked a hand through his hair and frantically looked around the room like something in it could save him from this. He backed away, further down the bed, until he was sitting as far away from Bitty as he could manage without falling onto the floor.  He held his hand out to stop Bitty from climbing into his lap.

“You’re high Bits!  You could be hallucinating.  I don’t know what those brownies did to you, but they obviously did something!”  Jack voice sounded half strangled. 

“What?” Bitty asked again.  He did feel a little light headed.  He looked around his room.  Looked to the open door and noted the way the late afternoon light filtered through the halfway.  That all seemed very real. 

Now that he was still he could hear the gentle murmur of movement and conversation from downstairs, and then, finally, he looked to Jack, saw the pitch in his pants and blushed.  Then Bitty looked at his face and saw the absolute terror on it. 

“Oh no.”  Bitty whispered.

“Bitty….?”  Jack reached out with a hand, but Bitty pulled away sharply.  “Are you okay?  Do you need something?  A doctor?”

“I’m not… I’m not dreaming am I?”  Bitty asked, more to himself than to Jack.

“What? Bitty!  No!   I came home from class and the boys told me what happened so I came up here to check on you.  You were asleep.  Hard. So I woke you up….I wanted to check on you…Hell – make sure _I could_ wake you up….but then…”  Jack trailed off.

“but then….”Bitty repeated. “Oh no.  Oh no, no no no no no…..”  Bitty grabbed the pillow from his bed and tried to suffocate himself with it. 

“Hey…”Jack said.  “Bits…it’s ok.”

“Oh my God!  Jack!  It is NOT ok!   First - I get drugged.  Then - I throw myself at you...!”

Jack flinched, but he looked at Bitty with eyes that were soft and understanding.

“Jack…I just. UUUGGHHHH”  Bitty groaned.  “I’m so, so sorry.  I don’t even know how to…oh lord.  Just please….I’m sorry.”

“Bits…it wasn’t your fault.  Don’t be sorry.  It’s okay.  Really.  I’m fine.  Just….Are you ok?

“No!”  Bitty shrieked, but that just made Jack look even more panicked. 

“I mean….yes.  Jack, I’m fine.  I’m just - going to die of humiliation.  Can you….can you just give me a minute.  Sorry Jack, but really….can you just….go?”

Bitty didn’t look up at Jack again.  He didn't think he could stand the look on Jack’s face – that pitying look, not now that he knows it’s real.  That it’s really him. 

Jack wasn't sure on whether he should try to comfort Bitty further.  Whether he should insist on staying so he could watch over him and make sure that he really was okay, or if he should just do as Bitty asked and leave. 

He leaves.

On his way out, Jack hesitated and put his hand on Bitty shoulder, but Bitty just shrugged it off.  Jack wanted to reach out, to talk to him, he wished he could, but Bitty ….well, Bitty just wanted to vanish into thin air, and Jack didn’t know how to fix it.

 

 

Jack closed Bitty’s door behind him and headed downstairs.  The boys were all sitting silent and penitive, and wouldn’t meet his eyes.  Jack rarely got this angry, but when it happened everyone knew to stay out of his way.  His heart just felt so heavy. 

How could he ever look at Bits after this?  It really wasn’t Bitty fault at all, and thinking of how sweet Bitty is, and how sad his eyes looked when he realized what was happening ….Jack can’t get _that look_ out of his mind.  That shocked look; it keeps playing on a loop in Jack’s mind. 

Was Bitty sad because it was Jack?  Or was he sad because Jack had stopped him?  As Jack heads out onto the front porch he thinks on it.  He did the right thing.  He couldn’t have just kept kissing Bitty….he was high!  He didn’t really know what he was doing….did he?  But if Jack was being honest with himself, while one part of his brain was trying to slow Bitty down, to snap him out of it, the other (and larger) part of his brain was aching for more.  He had tried, often unsuccessfully, to push all thoughts of Bitty in that way out of his head.  He was his teammate.  He was his silly teammate.  His silly, sweet, fast as hell, amazing, teammate who could bake like nothing Jack had ever tasted, and had more passion for life than Jack had ever felt -  and he had soft skilled hands that could handle a stick, as well as a….well….

Jack shook his head.  He needed to stop thinking about the way Bittles lips felt on his own; and he definitely should not be thinking about the hard bulge that had been pushed into his hip, and the little noise Bits made when Jack finally leaned into the kiss.

 What other noises would Bitty make?  Did he want Jack to do more of that stuff with him?   Did he want Jack at all?  Or was it just Johnson’s fucking drugs?  Poor Bitty.  His sad eyes.   His sweet sad eyes.

No one deserved this less than Bitty.  He deserved to be happy.  To be treasured.  To have everything he wanted.  Jacks heart was beating too hard – too fast.  His mind shifted wildly from wanting to take care of Bitty sweetly – to imagining in full graphic detail what could have happened, what could be happening right now, if he hadn’t pulled away. 

Jack took off in a sprint.  He wasn’t even in running shoes.  He was in jeans for fucks sake.  But his mind always worked better, was easier to sort through, when he was exercising, and Jack finally felt like it was time to sort out his feelings for Eric Bittle.

He made a list in his mind.

Evidence that I have feelings for Bitty

  * Jack thinks about him a lot. Like, a lot – a lot.
  * Has thought about stealing and burning Bitty’s short shorts just so no one else could see how good his legs looks in them, but hasn’t yet because then Jack couldn’t see him in them either.
  * Jack’s parents know more about Bitty’s baking prowess than they do about the classes their own son is taking.
  * Just running errands with Bitty is one of his favorite things to do.
  * Skating with him has been some of the most fun games of his life – because Bittle brings pleasure to everything.
  * Hard Truth – Jack got super hard, super fast while they kissed. That has never happened so quickly before.  Really, his brain almost shut down at the first touch of tongue.
  * Occasionally Bitty has popped into his mind while having some “personal” time in the shower.
  * Just thinking about the face Bitty had given him, the way his body stretched lazily beneath him, is getting Jack out of breath. He has to stop running.



Jack stopes to lean on a tree and sinks down to sit in the grass.

Evidence that I do not have feelings for Bitty

  * Bitty doesn’t seem to think so
  * I continually put distance between us whenever we get too close
  * I just left him there…sad and embarrassed, and alone in his room.



 

Jack was an ass.  _That’s it, right?_   He wondered.  It wasn’t that he didn’t have feelings for Bitty, it was just that, as usual, Jack was an ass, and the last one to catch on to their normal emotional feelings.

Really, he didn’t even need to make those lists in his head.  It helped calm the riot in his mind, along with the running, but in all honesty, he had known it for a while now. 

Jack likes Bitty.  He might be falling in love with Bitty.  And he has to find a way to fix whatever just happened. 

Once Jack made the decision, it was like a switch was flipped in his brain and everything else slotted into place.  Now he could plan.  Now he could be decisive.  Now he would work toward his goal.  It felt good.  It felt right to have an end game.  Jack stood up, brushed the grass and dirt from his pants, and jogged the rest of the way to the grocery store.

 

 

Bitty didn’t leave his room all night.  He didn’t edit.  He didn’t do homework.  He didn’t answer any of his calls or texts. He just sat on his bed, mindlessly scrolling through comments on his blog, and trying to queue up songs that would stop the tears from coming.  Nothing had worked so far.  Everything hurt. 

He was getting pretty hungry and thirsty, but nothing hurt more than the raw ache in his chest. 

He made a fool of himself in front of Jack.  He threw himself at Jack, and Jack pulled away.  Oh god.  OH GOD!  Bitty buried his face in his hands and wept again. 

Jack was one of his closest friends, and his team captain, and in one swift moment, Bitty had ruined two of the most important parts of his life.

He hated himself.  He hated himself because there was also a small greedy part of him that kept thinking about what Jack’s tongue had felt like in his mouth.  There was a moment (a short one) where Jack had kissed him back, and Bitty kept circling back to that part – Jack had groaned into his mouth, all hot breath and vibration, and for a moment, one blissed out, heavenly moment, Jack had pressed Bitty into his bed, and Bitty felt all of Jacks lust and his mouth and the muscles of his back under his hands and his heels….

Bitty gasped through another deep sob.  He hated himself.  He shouldn’t think of that, because ultimately Jack did push him away.  His body was probably just responding to touch – Bitty had been rather shamelessly wrapped around him, grinding up on him.

Bitty’s mind was an avalanche.  How would Jack ever respect him now?  He wanted so badly to be respected as a member of the team, as a friend in the Haus, but now…would he be just some kid who couldn’t keep his chill around the Captain?  Jack Zimmermann himself?

Bitty fell asleep early that night, thinking of Jacks soft lips, and cursing himself for breaking his number one rule. _Never_ fall for a straight boy.

 

There was a knock on his door sometime later.  It was Shitty.  Bitty felt like his head would explode. 

“We’re all leaving for practice Bits….”

Eric ignored him.  He didn’t know how he would ever be able to look Jack in the eye again.  He would probably have to quit the team…move out of the haus.  No.  He couldn’t do that.  He needed the scholarship, but not yet….he just couldn’t face him.  Not yet.

“Go away Shitty.”  Bitty called.

And Shitty did.  He covered his face with his pillow and waited until he heard the house go silent before heading out to shower and get a glass of water and eat something.

He wanted to get out of the house, so even though he didn’t have class for another couple hours, he got his bag and left.  He didn’t want to be there when the team got back.  He walked around aimlessly for a while, head hung low, trying not to cry in public, and was happy when his classes’ finally did start.  At least they gave him something else to think about.

Bitty got back to the Haus around dinner time.  Blessedly the place seemed quiet.  No one was in the kitchen and only Ransom was in the living room studying.  He looked at Bitty when he walked in, and they both gave a polite nod, but only Ransom was able to smile through it.

Bitty walked up to his room, hurrying past Jacks door, and shutting his own behind him.  He threw his bookbag on the floor and turned to his laptop, then he saw it. 

A pie.

The ugliest pie he’d ever seen.

There was a note on top of it.  It read:

_Not Poisioned._

It was written in Jack’s handwriting.  He picked the piece of paper up and flipped it over.  On the other side it said simply:

_Talk to me.  Please.   –Jack_

Bitty sighed and looked at the Pie.  It was cute.  Jack had tried.  He was so fucked. 

He loved that big dumb hockey robot so much.  He pinched off a piece of the crust and tried it.  It wasn’t too bad.  A little undercooked.  But Bitty never saw patience as one of Jack’s virtues.

He tried to steady his breathing, while he changed his shirt.  Then he walked over to Jack’s door and gave a small knock.

Jack answered at once.

“Come in!”

Bitty opened the door.  Jack was sitting on his bed looking soft and sad and beautiful.  Of course, he had to be sitting on his bed.

“I got your pie.”  Bitty said, and Jack smiled a little at that.

“I tried.”  Jack said, looking ridiculously humble for a man who’s shirt fit over his shoulders like that.  “It’s nothing like yours, but I think it’s cooked all the way through at least.”

Bitty nodded.

“Listen Bitty”  Jack said as he stood.  He shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

But Bitty held up his hands, cutting him off.

“Jack….no.  You listen…please.  I’m sorry.  I’m sorry, a million times I’m sorry.  I’m sorry that I missed practice today – I’m sorry about….last night….I just.  I hope you can see past this and that we can be friends – that things can be normal again, because your friendship means so much to me, and I can’t believe I put that in jeopardy, and I …”   Bitty was rambling.  He was nervous.  So nervous.  But he just couldn’t shut up.

“..would never have pushed myself on you like that, and I know it was all my fault, and I just don’t want you to think that I’d ever – that that’s the kind of person I….”

Jack kept looking like he wanted to get a word in, but Bitty was so afraid of what he’d say, that he just kept going.  He wasn’t even sure what he was trying to say…but words flew from his mouth unencumbered.

Jack sighed, a long, exasperated sigh, in which Bitty’s words flew out faster and higher in pitch, until Jack moved forward to stand over him.  Jack stilled Bitty’s flailing arms, holding them gently at his sides and kissed him.

That shut him up.

Bitty squeaked. But fell silent.

Jack didn’t further the kiss.  He just kept his mouth against Bittys.  Lips unmoving. 

It wasn’t until he felt sure that Bitty would remain quiet that he pulled away.  His hands stayed on Bitty though.

“Bits….Eric.  I wanted to talk to you, because well…last night was…well, I’m sorry about how I acted.”

“About how _you_ acted!”  Bitty started up again, but Jack silenced him with a raised hand.

“I like you Bitty.  I like you a lot.  And I didn’t like the idea of you only kissing me because you were high.  And I shouldn’t have left you - even though you asked me to.  I should have made sure you were okay.  I should have helped you.  I should have explained why I stopped kissing you back.  I’m sorry.”

Bittle was a statue; his bones had turned to stone, he was sure.  He contemplated if this, as well as everything else could be one really long drawn out bad trip, but that didn’t seem likely.  He didn’t feel high.  Jack took his hand and squeezed.  Bitty jumped back.  And Jack looked sad, resigned, before pulling his hand away.

“I know it’s not….” Jack continued.  “I mean, I don’t expect you to return my feelings.  I understand that it may have just been the _circumstances._ ”  Jack’s face soured as he spoke those words, but Bitty watched in amazement as he squared his shoulders off and continued speaking in a determined tone. He looked just as he did before giving a speech to the team during a rough game, except maybe, slightly… _softer_ around the mouth and eyes.   “but I figured you probably already knew from how I reacted to you kissing me anyway – that I like you Bitty.  And if it’s okay…maybe we could um…go out sometime?  Just us?”

Bitty knew that he was supposed to answer, but he wasn’t sure he could even breathe at the moment, so he just worked on a nod.  He nodded.  He was nodding at Jack Zimmermann.  Oh Lord.  He was a mess.

But Jack was smiling now.  Jack was smiling at him, and it was doing something wonderful to his insides.

“Can I kiss you now?”  Jack asked.

Bitty nodded again.

Watching Jack lean in for a kiss, the world actually slowed down.  Bitty thought he might be swooning.  And when Jack’s hand wrapped around Bittys lower back, Bitty did actually fall forward a little.  Good thing Jack’s large strong chest was there to catch him.  Oh my!

Bitty opened his mouth a little and when he felt Jack’s tongue again, everything sped up very fast.  Like the wrold was making up for lost time, like his brain had to catch up with reality.  Red hot spikes of desire shot through Bitty like he’d never felt before. Jack’s arms pulled him tighter, and it still wasn’t enough.  Bitty wanted to climb him.  Jack was so tall, that even reaching up on his toes, Jack had to lean down, which meant some part of his body was arching away from Bitty and that just would do. 

“Jack.”  Bitty said, pulling away for a second.

Jack looked down at Bitty, and the most beautiful smiled stretched across his face when he saw the look Bitty was giving him.

“Bits….wha?”  They were both grinning. 

Bitty jumped.  He jumped up and wrapped his legs around Jacks waist and finally, finally got his body as close as he wanted it and his mouth where he needed it to be.  Jack stumbled slightly at the surprise but recovered quickly and then groaned at the perfect connection of their bodies.  Bitty felt weightless; miniscule and infinite.

Jack’s large hands gripped Bitty’s ass, and everything was getting hot and wonderful. 

When Bitty moaned into Jack’s mouth, Jack started moving backwards toward his bed.  He leaned backwards, and let himself fall.  Bringing Bitty down with him.

Bitty knew what to do now.  He had dreamed about it enough.  Fantasized about it when they had checking practice, getting Jack Zimmerman beneath him – making him pay.

“Jack.”  Bitty said, letting the word stretch out between his lips so that is was several syllables too long.  Jack hips jerked up at the sound. 

“Oui Bitty.  Oui.”

Bitty kissed his neck, making sure not to mark him.  He bit at Jack’s ears, and ran his fingers through his hair.  Jack was still squirming beneath him, and Bitty made sure his weight was right where Jack needed it.  He could feel him.  Holy Lord….Bitty could feel Jack hard, practically writhing under his ass, his hands gripping Bitty's hips roughly, as if terrified he might move. 

Bitty ran his tongue over Jack’s bottom lip.

“So where are you taking me Mr. Zimmerman?”  Bitty asked playfully.

Jack’s eyes snapped open.  “What?”

“Don’t think you’re getting out of it that easy!”  Bitty chirped.  “You asked me out on a date, and before I commit, I was just wondering where such a thing would take place.”

“uhhhh.”  Jack said.  It was clearly hard for him to think with Bitty this close, with his hands snaking up under Jack;s shirt and neading the muscles there like dough.

“We could….ummm.”  Bitty leaned down and started peppering kisses over Jack’s stomach.

“We could….”  Bitty couldn’t help the giddy feeling he got at being able to make Jack forget his words.  He tried harder.

“Maybe a moooo-vie”  Bitty couldn’t help laughing at the way Jack stuttered over his words and his body twitched when his tongue peaked out to flick a stripe over his glorious hip bone.

“That sounds nice.”  Bitty answered.  “What else?”

“uhhhh…”  Jack tried for more words, but Bitty was relentless.

He kissed all along the line above Jack’s belt, teasing the skin,  while his hands roamed freely.  Then he pulled the buckle loose.

“Oh – mon Dieu! Bits…”

“I’ve been wanting to try that new Italian restaurant.  It had really good reviews online.  What do you think?  And maybe a nice walk after.  For coffee?”

“Oui Bits.  Yes.  Whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?  You mean that?”

“Yes.  Yes.  Bits…”

Bitty pulled the zipper of Jack pants lower, using his thumbs to slowly spread the fabric away. His breath was hot along the dark trail of dark hair there, and Bitty watched in fascination as Jack’s hands fisted in the sheets.  One of his hands reached up, as if to cradle Bitty’s face, but then he wrenched it away, slamming it back down onto the mattress.  Jack looked down at Bitty then.  His face looked strained and happy and miserable all at once. Mostly he looked nervous.

“Got caught with your hand in the cookie jar?”  Bitty asked a little smugly.  And to his complete pleasure, Jack laughed too.

Bitty picked up Jacks hand, gently opened the palm and placed it to his own cheek.  He held Jack’s hand there for a moment, letting the warmth of it soak in, and then leaned down to kiss further and further down Jack’s body. 

Jack watched him.  His pupils larger and blacker than Bitty had ever seen.  When he pulled his pants down further, finally freeing him, Jack’s head dropped to the bed. 

He was lost.  Bitty had done this to Jack Zimmerman.

Bitty licked his palm, got his hand as wet as he could and grabbed him.  Oh Lord, it was perfect.

Bitty could drown in all the heat and stiffness.  And when he started moving his hand, Jack groaned and he thought it could die then.  It wasn’t enough though.  Bitty wanted more of him.  Wanted to actually drown in him. He had only blown one other guy, and it didn’t think it had gone so well, but he was nervous then, and unsure.  But now – Bitty had never been so sure of anything in his life.  He wanted Jack in his mouth.  He wanted this so badly he ached. 

He kept his hand in place but then, very gently, savoring the first touch of his lips, sucked gently on the tip. 

Jack cried out.  It was a pitiful, strangled thing, but Jack’s hand moved into Bitty’s hair then, encouragingly.

Bitty took him in further.  He couldn’t help his own noises that were escaping though his mouth.  This was too much.  Too good.

Jack’s thighs, were trembling tree trunks on both sides on him, and with Jack’s cock in his mouth, anchoring him in place, and his hand in his hair, lightly tugging, and both his legs around him, Bitty was completely within Jack’s walls.  It was exactly where he wanted to be.

“Bitty”  Jack whispered.  “I’ve thought about this so much.  Thank you Bits.  Oh mon Dieu, Thank you.”

Bitty couldn’t help but giggle a little.  This boy.  What manners! 

Bitty had never swallowed before, but he wanted to try.  He wanted to be perfect for Jack.  He wanted to make him cum and cum again, and never stop trembling around him.

He took Jack down as deep as he could while one hand traveled up from his knee to his thigh, to lightly massage his balls, his thumb daring to graze the sensitive skin just behind them. 

“Fuck Bits!  Now.  I’m going to….”

Bitty dug his nails into Jacks thigh and moaned.  He was so happy.  He’s brought Jack here – got him to this point.

Bitty felt it then.  The heat.  The saltiness.  In a way, he felt like this was his prize.  He had earned it.  He wasn’t sure many other people ever had, and he felt proud. 

He also felt terribly – horribly – achingly - turned on.

He was worried that just a look from Jack would finish him.

Bitty stood up.  Jack sat up.

Much faster than Bitty would’ve expected considering, Jack ripped off his shirt, then grabbed at Bitty, tearing his off as well.  He looked a little deranged if Bitty was being honest; he also looked like the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

Jack’s skin was glistening with sweat, and Bitty only stood before him for a second before Jack pulled him back on his lap.

He kissed him hard. His hands pressing into Bitty’s back and then flipping them both over so that Jack was on top of him.  He drove his tongue into Bitty mouth, like he owned it, and Bitty melted into the mattress.

With deft fingers, Jack popped the button of Bitty shorts and shoved his hand down there to palm at him, all the while keeping the rest of his attentions on Bitty’s perfect mouth.

It was too much.  It was much too much.  Bitty was already so close, and now Jack was consuming him.  Over him, under him - in him. 

Bitty felt it rise so quickly.  His body pulled tight.  He tried to cry out, but Jack’s tongue was still in his mouth, keeping his jaw open.  It ached so good. 

When Bitty shuddered against him, Jack pulled his hand away, and leaned slightly off him.  He kept kissing him thought, but now they were light nips, and gentle brushes of lips. 

Bitty thought he might be dead.  He felt as wrung out as a dish towel.  Completely and totally carved out and whole at the same time. 

Jack reached over him then, grabbed his shirt and cleaned himself off, and as much of Bitty as he could reach.

“Merde!” Jack exclaimed as he rubbed Bitty’s stomach.

“Ha! Well, that was unexpected.”  Bitty said as he patted Jack’s cheek, and leaned in for another kiss.  When he went to back away again though, Jack;s arms wrapped around him tightly.

“Tomorrow then?”  He asked.

“Tomorrow what, Hun?”

“Tomorrow, will you come see a movie with me?”

“Oh.  Well, of course darling.  Anything you want.”  Bitty couldn’t help blushing.  This wasn’t exactly how he thought going out with Jack Zimmerman would go, but he was pleased it was _going_ at all.

Jack smiled and tucked his head under Bitty’s chin.

“Thank you.”  He said again.

Bitty laughed.  “I feel like I should be thanking you!”  He said.

“No.  absolutely not.  I am so sorry about yesterday Bits.  It was inexcusable, I just..”

Bitty cut Jack off with gentle fingers on his lips. 

“Hush now.  None of that.  I am so happy right now, and I think my muscles are finally relaxed from that workout you’ve been putting me through, so no more apologies.”  Bitty brushed the hair from Jack’s eyes and said “Why don’t we look up what movies are playing, yeah?  Let’s just look ahead.”

“Yeah Bits.  That sounds great.” 

Bitty dug in his pants pocket for his phone, and sent a prayer to heaven that it still worked after being squished in his pants like it was. 

He fingers flew over the keys until the movie times were in front of them.

Jack pointed to one that looked promising.

“A romantic comedy? Really?”  Bitty teased.

“Are you chirping me?  Now?”

“No, no.  Of course not.  We can see that if you want.  Whatever you want honey.”

“I like that.”  Jack said.

“What?  You like getting what you want?”

“No.”  Jack said.  “I like you calling me honey.  I like you Bits.  I like you a lot.”

“I like you a lot too….honey.”  Bitty smiled and Jacked pulled him closer, breathing in deeply by the skin at his neck.

“I don’t know how I’m going to keep my hands off you now.”  Jack smiled, but looked a little sheepish about it.  “Now that I know what it can be like.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” 

“So – can we do this again?”  Jack asked.  “I mean -  I after a couple dates of course.  I don’t want you to think I just asked you out because….well…  I mean this was amazing.  Fantastic!  But – I still want to like, date.  If you want to.”

Bitty couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face then.  He knew the blush covered more than his face.

“Of course honey.”

“To what?” Jack asked.  “Which part?”

“All of it.”  Bitty answered, then kissed him again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any mistake too...No one edit's my stuff but me, and as I've said before....there is only so many times I can read my own smutty fics. Just let your eye's glaze over the mistakes. I mean this is all free. Thanks.


End file.
